


День за днём

by Vezunchik_Chip



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vezunchik_Chip/pseuds/Vezunchik_Chip
Summary: Они не играют, они так живут.





	1. Суббота, 17:30.

Время — понятие относительное. Ты ждёшь, что бесконечные дни разлуки пролетят как одно мгновение, но время не щадит тебя: ты застреваешь в секундах, минутах, часах вдали от дорогих тебе людей, и кажется, что проходит целая вечность прежде, чем часы складываются в первый прожитый без них день. Ты веришь, что впереди целая жизнь на двоих и нет нужды спешить успеть всё и сразу, но время смеётся над тобой, и один только взгляд — как час, прикосновение — как день, поцелуй — как год, и то, что ты воспринимал как должное, утекает песком сквозь пальцы, чтобы не оставить после себя ничего, кроме памяти.

Всю последнюю неделю жизнь Исака измеряется в самых простых вещах: дымящимся кофе ранним утром понедельника, мягкими морщинками в уголках голубых глаз, мимолётным переплетением пальцев и тихим смехом в душном плену одеяла.

Эвен шутит, что Исак изобрёл новое времяисчисление, разобраться в котором, пожалуй, будет даже посложнее, чем расшифровать до конца небезызвестный календарь майя. Исак дуется и не разговаривает с ним целую вечность — все три минуты, пока закипает чайник на тесной кухне их перенаселённой квартиры.

Шутки шутками, но каким-то совершенно загадочным образом эта странная игра — «Исак и Эвен: минута за минутой» — приходится по вкусу им обоим и превращается в комфортный ритм жизни. Цель Исака на ближайшую минуту — убедиться, что Эвен всё ещё рядом, всё ещё смотрит только на него, всё ещё улыбается. Цель Эвена — тайна за семью печатями, и Исак не берётся гадать, потому что никогда не угадывает. Он просто движется вперёд, цель за целью, и учится быть для Эвена тем самым спасательным кругом, что однажды сможет удержать его на плаву.

— Интересно, входит ли знакомство с родителями в курс молодого бойца? — ворчит Исак.

С губ срывается облачко пара, и он втягивает голову в плечи, касаясь губами намотанного по самый подбородок шарфа. Он надеется, что Эвен, погружённый в переписку с отцом, ничего не услышит, но тот, будто настроенный ловить радиопередачи голоса Исака, отвлекается от набираемого сообщения:

— Ты о чём?

Исак ёжится, запихивает руки поглубже в карманы куртки, и плечи окутывает внезапным теплом: Эвен обнимает его, переложив телефон в другую руку. Как можно думать о будущем, если и настоящее под угрозой, — каждый раз, когда Исак забывает, как дышать.

— Помнишь, — неуверенно начинает он, — я вчера сказал, что не нахожу визит к твоим родителям неловким?

Эвен неопределённо мычит, делает ошибку в очередном слове и с раздражённым цоканьем стирает всё подчистую, после чего прячет телефон в карман джинс.

— Припоминаю что-то такое, — кивает он насмешливо. — Кажется, это было между любовными советами для Магнуса и изъятием контрабандой партии травки?

Исак закатывает глаза и пихает его локтём под рёбра, но всё равно смеётся в ответ, спрятавшись в шарфе по самый нос. Эвен притягивает его ближе и целует в висок. На губах его тают отголоски беззвучного смеха, и это лучшее, что Исак когда-либо чувствовал.

Он прокашливается и напускает на себя донельзя серьёзный вид:

— Так вот, — выдерживает трагическую паузу под насмешливым прищуром Эвена. — Я соврал.

— О, — только и говорит тот. — Я догадался, знаешь ли. У меня даже была мысль пощадить тебя и отсрочить казнь, но раз уж ты такой храбрый, я просто посмотрю, как ты будешь выкручиваться.

— Эй! — возмущается Исак и отпихивает Эвена — мягко, но настойчиво, изображая жуткую обиду. Несколько прохожих оглядываются на них, но ему плевать. Эвен смеётся — и всё остальное теряет важность. — Разве ты не должен беречь меня от моральных потрясений? Я ведь вчера весь вечер тебя спасал — под каждой чёртовой омелой! Да с тобой хотела перецеловаться добрая половина гостей!

— Разве это не твоя обязанность? — удивлённо вскидывает брови Эвен. — Оберегать меня от покушений на мою честь?

— Ну да, разумеется! Но… Я просто… — Исак теряется и устало трёт ладонями лицо. Тёплые пальцы слегка покалывает на холоде, но это даже приятно. — Я нервничаю, ладно? — он вздыхает и опускает ладони чуть ниже, поглядывая на Эвена поверх кончиков пальцев. — Ты говоришь, они будут рады, но что, если я не оправдаю их ожиданий?

Эвен молчит несколько мучительно долгих мгновений, но губы его дрожат и в конце-концов всё же растягиваются в улыбке, и он весь сейчас словно светится от непонятной, нелогичной радости. Исак зависает, не в силах отвести взгляд, и разом забывает все свои опасения. И больше всего на свете желает, чтобы Эвен смотрел на него точно так же, чувствовал то же самое и верил, что все беды мира бессильны перед Исаком Вальтерсеном.

— Эй, — зовёт его Эвен, подходит ближе и накрывает его ладони своими, аккуратно отводя их от лица. Исак задерживает дыхание и замирает, напряжённый и расслабленный одновременно, и у него нет сил думать, как это вообще возможно. Это Эвен, мать его, Бэк Найшейм, мужчина его мечты, и каждое мгновение рядом с ним — одновременно и самая жестокая, и самая сладкая пытка на свете. — Ты нравишься мне, — продолжает Эвен и придвигается ещё ближе — настолько, что пар от их дыхания смешивается, и становится будто бы на десяток градусов теплее. — И ты понравишься им. Ну или мы можем всё отменить, запереться в твоей комнате и до самого утра бесить твоих соседей наличием у нас сексуальной жизни. Как тебе такой вариант?

Эвен выразительно поигрывает бровями, а Исак со стоном утыкается в его плечо, пряча горящие огнём щёки. Это просто несправедливо: быть таким охрененно сексуальным и в то же время таким невинным, и таким очаровательным, и таким… Исак понимает, что его заносит, куда не следует, и придушенно смеётся, трётся щекой о жёсткую ткань куртки.

— Ненавижу тебя, — выдавливает он сквозь смех, и руки сами тянутся вверх — обнять как можно крепче, запутаться пальцами в торчащих из-под шапки непослушных кудрях, коснуться тонкой полоски оголённой кожи над шарфом. Эвен едва ощутимо вздрагивает и обнимает в ответ — так крепко, будто боится, что всё это — просто сон, и стоит ему ослабить бдительность хоть на мгновение, и Исак исчезнет из его рук. Это больно — понимать, что он всё ещё не верит до конца, но Исак знает, что это ненадолго. Уж он-то постарается всё исправить. — Ты лапаешь меня посреди улицы? — возмущённо спрашивает он, почувствовав, как одна рука Эвена соскальзывает вниз по пояснице и опускается прямо на задницу.

Эвен не так уж и поспешно убирает руки, вскидывает их в невинном жесте, будто сдаётся, пойманный с поличным, и Исак, не утерпев, целует его — мягко прихватывает губами его губы раз, другой, обмениваясь тёплым дыханием. Проводит пальцами вниз по шее, мимолётно лаская кожу за ухом, и целует в последний раз, совсем невинно, едва коснувшись губами губ.

— Ещё немного, — выдыхает он, прерываясь, — и мы совершенно неприлично опоздаем. И тогда твои родители решат, что я ужасно ненадёжный человек, заберут тебя домой и запрут под замок, подальше от меня, оказывающего на тебя дурное влияние. Я буду петь серенады под твоими окнами каждый вечер, меня возненавидят все твои соседи и все кошки в округе, а ты поймёшь, насколько у меня ужасный слух, и разлюбишь меня.

— Сколько драмы, — скептически отзывается Эвен. — Но в одном я согласен: слух у тебя и правда ужасный.

Исак возмущённо пихает его в плечо и смеётся, чувствуя, как последние крохи напряжения отпускают, оставляя место лишь слепой уверенности в том, что всё обязательно будет хорошо. Телефон Эвена оповещает о новом сообщении, он неуклюже вытягивает его из кармана, не желая отодвигаться, и читает сообщение от отца: их действительно уже потеряли.

На экране — семнадцать тридцать, и Исак мысленно желает себе удачи: его цель на ближайшую сотню минут — не ударить в грязь лицом на семейном ужине у родителей своего парня.


	2. Всё ещё суббота, 23:00.

Стоит ли уточнять, что к концу ужина Исак мечтал лишь об одном: провалиться как можно глубже под землю и провести там остаток дней своих в надежде, что память об этих нескольких часах неловкости со временем потускнеет, а после и вовсе сотрётся, оставив после себя лишь белое пятно на карте воспоминаний.

Не то чтобы всё прошло настолько ужасно. Родители Эвена — очень милые и добрые люди, любящие своего сына и желающие ему только добра и счастья. Они так и заявили ещё с порога, мол, полностью одобряют отношения Исака и Эвена и будут всячески их поддерживать до тех пор, пока того хочет Эвен, поэтому Исаку не нужно ни о чём беспокоится. Исак тогда настолько оторопел от степени безумия происходящего, что не сразу сообразил смутиться. Зато несколько секунд спустя, когда Эвен додумался поцеловать его в висок на глазах у своих родителей, покраснел так густо, что впору было вызывать скорую с подозрением на температуру за сорок.

И всё бы ничего, окажись этот инцидент единственным, выбившим у Исака почву из-под ног. Но Эвен, оценив его умение смущаться по достоинству, задался целью, довести Исака до сердечного приступа. И пока тот старательно улыбался его родителям и расхваливал приготовленные блюда, слушал истории о детстве Эвена и отвечал на вопросы о себе, сам Эвен без стыда и совести вёл диверсионные работы.

Его руки с этими охрененно длинными прохладными пальцами, казалось, успевали повсюду. Они шаловливо пробирались под край рубашки и пробегались вдоль поясницы, отчего Исак вздрагивал так резко, что едва не ронял еду обратно на тарелку. Они гладили обтянутое джинсами бедро — невинно и неторопливо, без задела на что-то большее, но стоило Исаку расслабиться, и рука Эвена скользила выше, и дыхание сбивалось напрочь, а сам Исак терял суть своего же рассказа. Но хуже всего был момент, когда Эвен, продолжая с невозмутимым видом ковырять вилкой лазанью в своей тарелке, свободной рукой скользнул вверх по спине, проник за воротник рубашки и погладил шею прямо у мягкого пушка волос. Исак вздрогнул всем телом и выронил стакан с соком прямо в свою тарелку, залив и лазанью, и скатерть вокруг, и подставку с хлебом. Повисла тишина столь густая и вязкая, что её, казалось, можно было разрезать ножом. Исак, сам от себя не ожидавший подобной реакции, залился краской и спешно рассыпался в извинениях, пытаясь собрать разлитый сок салфетками, а Эвен молча сидел рядом и пялился так открыто и ошалело, что Исак кожей чувствовал его взгляд.

К тому моменту, как за окнами совсем стемнело и пришло время возвращаться домой, Исак готов был на стену лезть от неловкости. И пусть родители Эвена утверждали, что ничего страшного не произошло, говорили они это столь понимающим тоном, что становилось лишь хуже. А Эвен, подлец, даже не пытался спасти ситуацию: всей его тактичности хватило лишь на то, чтобы не улыбаться как идиот хотя бы до тех пор, пока не закроется за их спинами дверь родительского дома.

 

Исак тяжело опирается руками на керамическую раковину и внимательно смотрит на своё отражение в зеркале: взъерошенный, немного бледный и хмурый. Но даже от самого себя невозможно скрыть затаённый блеск во взгляде. Несмотря на все подлые выходки Эвена, Исак счастлив. Теперь, пережив, кажется, самый ужасный и смущающий момент в своей жизни, он представляет вдруг обратную ситуацию — встречу Эвена со своими родителями — и приходит в ужас от собственных мыслей. Этот ужин стал бы самой настоящей катастрофой — не из-за отца, но из-за матери с её религиозными штучками и этим странным способом поддержки, при котором Исак лишь ещё сильнее чувствовал себя виноватым за свою нестандартность.

Но дело даже не в этом. Исак знает, что в глазах окружающих он всё ещё несовершеннолетний ребёнок, не знающий жизни, и Эвен лично подтверждает это каждый божий день — так часто, что, не будь Исак достаточно скромным, он непременно поинтересовался бы, каково Эвену с этим «ребёнком» спать.

Исак же считает иначе. Встреча с Эвеном не просто перевернула привычный уклад его жизни, но и внесла в неё значительные коррективы. Исак как никогда ясно понял, что нельзя просто любить в своё удовольствие и брать от этого чувства лишь лучшее. Чувства к другому человеку — всегда ответственность, и если ты не готов взять её на себя, то и ныть о своём разрушенном счастье права не имеешь. Исак чувствует себя ответственным за Эвена, знает, что скорее умрёт, чем подведёт его, но так же и понимает, что справляться со всеми проблемами в одиночку ему пока не по силам. Поэтому знание того, что у него будут люди, к которым в сложный период можно обратиться за помощь, успокаивает и прибавляет уверенности в себе и в туманном будущем — в их с Эвеном будущем.

И нет, это не выбивается из правил придуманной ими двумя игры. Прямо сейчас Эвен может взять им двоим час, иногда – день, и такой расклад успокаивает его, умиротворяет, а Исаку большего и не требуется. Всё, чего ему хочется, — это чтобы Эвен привык, перестал переживать и бояться, что всё может закончиться в любой момент, и до тех пор, пока ему комфортно, комфортно и Исаку. Но это вовсе не мешает самому Исаку заглядывать чуть дальше в своей собственной игре на одного человека.

Он крутит краны, пробует воду кончиками пальцев и, подобрав идеальную температуру, умывается, позволяя тёплой воде смыть всё смущение сегодняшнего дня. Хочется спать, но ещё сильнее — немного отомстить Эвену, потому что этот паршивец, чёрт возьми, слишком легко отделался там, за ужином. В голове Исака зреет план, пока ещё смутный, но когда он возвращается в свою комнату и застаёт Эвена расслабленно растянувшимся на большей части кровати и со стаканом сока в одной руке, уверенность в необходимости свершить задуманное лишь крепнет.

— Как водичка? — беззаботно интересуется Эвен, приподнимая бровь. Он держит стакан тремя пальцами, а указательным играючи скользит по ободку, и Исаку стоит немалых трудов отвести от этих чёртовых пальцев взгляд.

— Бодрит, — усмехается он и принимается подбирать с пола раскиданную днём одежду. Нет, он не собирается как девчонка! Они просто очень торопились.  
— О да, — комментирует Эвен, когда Исак отворачивается от него и наклоняется, чтобы подцепить за шлевку стянутые перед душем джинсы. Голос его как будто падает на целую октаву, и от него реально мурашки по коже. Исак сглатывает, но внешне ничем не выдаёт, что всё слышал, продолжая сосредоточенно убираться. И нет, он не специально держится спиной к Эвену! Просто так получилось.

Ладно, кого он обманывает. Исак подбирает свою футболку, невольно отмечая, что среди всех вещей ни одна не принадлежит Эвену, и отметает прочь мысль о том, что пора бы хоть немного поучиться порядку. Ему самую малость стыдно перед Эвеном, живущим тут уже целую неделю и наблюдающим подобное зрелище каждый день, но тот не жалуется. Может быть, опять та хрень про «ребёнка». Исак не хочет думать об этом.

Вместо этого Исак цепляется за проскользнувшее «жить вместе», и от этой мысли теплеет в груди. Эвен уже привозил от родителей сумку с вещами — на следующий день после того, как они установили правила своей игры и решили просто жить и ни о чём не беспокоиться раньше, чем это произойдёт. И Исак чувствовал себя до странного неловко, освобождая одну из полок в узком шкафу-пенале, добавляя ещё одну щётку в стаканчик в ванне, спрашивая у друзей, не возражают ли они против временного пятого соседа.

А сегодня Эвен привёз ещё часть вещей, включая учебники, и пошутил, что ещё немного, и ему придётся делить с Исаком плату за аренду. А может, и не пошутил. Исак не всегда понимает, имеет ли Эвен в виду то, что говорит, или просто к слову приходится. Но одно он знает совершенно точно: он абсолютно не возражает против того, чтобы просыпаться с Эвеном в одной постели ещё бесконечное множество дней подряд.

К тому моменту, как он заканчивает с уборкой, стакан в руке Эвена уже пуст, а сам он выглядит совершенно спокойным, даже слегка заскучавшим, и лишь потемневший взгляд выдаёт, что он завёлся. Исак ногой запихивает наполовину разобранную сумку под кровать, забирает у Эвена стакан, отставляя его на пол у кровати, и без лишних слов влезает на кровать — как был после душа, в одном белье и футболке. Эвен смотрит внимательно, выжидающе, уголки его губ чуть приподняты, но не в насмешке, а в такой знакомой заискивающей улыбке, мол, давай, Исак, удиви меня.

И Исак удивляет — не только его, но и себя. Поначалу он лишь целует — мягко, аккуратно, сминая губы Эвена, покусывая их, и когда Эвен расслабляется и тянется к нему, чтобы обнять, отталкивает его руки. Эвен разрывает поцелуй, вопросительно выгибает бровь, не понимая, почему нельзя. Дверь заперта — у Исака вошло в привычку поворачивать ключ в замке каждый вечер с тех пор, как Эвен ночует (живёт) у него, — и значит, никто не помешает. Разве что Эскиль додумается постучать в стену. В благоразумии Линн и Нуры не сомневается никто.

Исак качает головой и забирается сверху, перекидывая ногу через Эвена, и когда их бёдра соприкасаются, с губ Эвена срывается короткий вздох. Он тянется к Исаку снова, проводит ладонями вниз по бокам, пробирается под футболку и гладит живот — щекотно и нежно, так возбуждающе, что у Исака перехватывает дыхание. Он жмётся ближе, притирается всем телом и вязнет в новом поцелуе, на время напрочь забывая о своём плане.

В голове щёлкает лишь тогда, когда Эвен проскальзывает пальцами под резинку белья, и бёдра сводит короткой дрожью. Исак замирает на расстоянии вдоха от губ Эвена, предупреждающе щурится и перехватывает его руки, прижимая к кровати по обе стороны от его же головы.

— Хочешь поиграть? — игриво интересуется Эвен, ухмыляясь.

Но его контроль над ситуацией — мнимый и рушится в тот же миг, когда Исак трётся бёдрами о его бёдра, жадно вздыхает и кусает за нижнюю губу, зарывается пальцами в разметавшиеся по подушке взлохмаченные пряди. Эвен коротко стонет в поцелуй, и чувствуется, с каким трудом ему даётся сдержанность: руки беспомощно сжимаются в кулаки, но так и не отрываются от постели, а сам он весь напрягается, вскидывает бёдра навстречу, и это настолько одуряюще хорошо, что большего для счастья и не нужно.

Исак берёт изнуряюще медленный темп: подаётся вперёд, целуя глубже, чувствуя на языке кисловатый привкус яблочного сока, и одним слитным движением стекает ниже, точно приливная волна, то накатывающая на берег, то бегущая прочь. Хочется сильнее и жёстче, так, чтобы до искр из глаз, чтобы вплавляться под кожу, делить каждый вздох напополам, но вот так, безумно неторопливо, чтобы прочувствовать каждый миллиметр соприкосновения телом к телу, — тоже охренительно, и Эвен, похоже, абсолютно с ним согласен.

Это длится всего несколько секунд — и целую вечность — прежде чем они подстраиваются друг под друга, и движения превращаются в единое целое, в интимное танго, в котором Исак определённо ведёт. Он пробирается под свободную ткань толстовки на Эвене, обжигает ладони о горячий живот и оставляет на нём лёгкие царапины, чувствуя ответную дрожь и судорожный выдох в губы.

И Эвен, наконец, не выдерживает: подхватывает под задницу, перекатывается вместе с Исаком в своих руках и оказывается сверху, целует крепко и жадно, так по-собственнически, а трение бёдер становится хаотичным, сбивчивым, и в паху так мучительно сладко тянет, что мысли в голове у Исака окончательно путаются. Путаются мысли, путается он сам — пальцами во взъерошенных прядях, неосторожно царапает шею и сорвано дышит, и смотрит на Эвена — такого прекрасного, раскрасневшегося, с возбуждённым блеском в глазах и затаённой нежностью в поцелуях.

Мир теряет свою чёткость, разгорячённая кожа покрывается испариной, и Эвен, будто прочитав его мысли, тянет его футболку вверх, буквально сдирает её и отшвыривает прочь, за пределы кровати. Исак вспоминает, как ещё недавно убирал устроенный на полу бардак, и смеётся, но смех его обрывается на полузвуке, когда Эвен, выпрямившись, стягивает через голову свою толстовку. Он такой чертовски сексуальный в этот момент, что Исак мог бы завалить его прямо сейчас, но он так безумно сильно хочет кончить, что решает отложить эту идею до следующего раза.

— Давай же, — не то что просит, почти умоляет он и за плечи тянет Эвена обратно, кожей к коже, губами к губам, и их танго выходит на второй куплет.

Весь план летит к чертям собачьим, но Исака это не волнует. Он просто растворяется в Эвене, как в самый первый день, когда пропал, утонул в его взгляде без шанса на спасение, и он так счастлив сейчас оттого, что они смогли, нашли в себе силы бороться с проблемами вместе, что готов позорно разрыдаться, как какая-нибудь девчонка. Если она у всех такая, эта первая любовь, как вообще люди с ней справляются?

Исак теряется в обрывках совсем не подходящих моменту мыслей, цепляется за Эвена, выныривая из них в реальность, и задыхается, ломается на части в его руках. Это как падение в пропасть — бесконечно долгий полёт, и с каждой секундой сердце бьётся всё чаше, заходится в лихорадочном ритме, и ты мечтаешь лишь об одном: чтобы всё поскорее закончилось. А потом мир схлопывается в крошечную точку, и всё, тебя нет. Ты просто перестаёшь существовать в этот момент.

Именно это чувствует Исак сейчас — умирает в руках Эвена, и жалобный, просящий стон плавно перетекает в стон болезненного долгожданного удовольствия, когда смерть достигает своего апогея. Исак замирает напряжённой струной, впивается в плечи Эвена до синяков на коже, до белеющих полукружий от ногтей, и едва дышит, переживая своё головокружительное падение в несколько бесконечно длинных секунд. Когда к нему возвращается способность воспринимать реальность, Эвен тяжело нависает сверху, дышит загнанно и расслабленно, и в его голубых глаза отражается вся нежность мира.

— Вау, — только и выдыхает Исак, и голос его не слушается, срывается на хрип.

— Вау, — согласно выдыхает Эвен, не сводя с него взгляда. Проходится кончиками пальцев по его щеке, поправляет влажную прядь на виске. — Что это было? То есть… — он смеётся и коротко целует Исака в губы. — Это было круто, правда. Но ты ещё никогда не был таким… решительным.

Исак умалчивает о том, что их «никогда» насчитывает не так уж и много времени, и у Эвена впереди ещё множество причин для удивления. Вместо этого он неловко смеётся в ответ и прячет лицо в ладонях, избегая его внимательного взгляда.

— Не скажешь? — раздаётся голос Эвена.

Исак качает головой, не имея ни малейшего желания посвящать его в свой провальный план, и ждёт. Несколько секунд не происходит ровным счётом ничего, а после руки Эвена тянут вниз перепачканное бельё, и Исак вовсе не визжит как девчонка, когда его переворачивают на живот и бесцеремонно шлёпают по заднице! И не стонет довольно, когда целуют чуть выше и дразняще ведут ладонями вверх по спине, вызывая мурашки по коже.

И всё же первая любовь — это нечто совершенно особенное. И Исак, вздрагивая и млея под мучительной ласковой пыткой, никогда не признает этого вслух, но как же ему хочется, чтобы она же стала единственной.


	3. Воскресение, 19:40.

— Ты серьёзно? — Исак так удивляется, что забывает про простынь, и ткань жалобно трещит, когда Эвен встряхивает её за два угла со своей стороны. На мгновение в воздух поднимается воздушная серебристо-синяя волна, и Эвен скрывается за ней почти полностью — с его-то ростом это действительно впечатляет.

Когда простынь провисает вниз, едва касаясь постели, у Исака, вероятно, всё ещё чересчур осоловелый вид, потому что Эвен цокает и скрещивает руки на груди, как бы говоря: «Ну давай, попробуй мне запретить». В такие моменты он так сильно смахивает на капризного ребёнка, что Исак почти чувствует себя молодым неопытным отцом-одиночкой. К счастью, то, чем они с Эвеном занимаются по ночам, не очень вписывается в отношения отцов и детей, и спутать сложно.

Исак тушуется под выжидающим взглядом Эвена и спешно отвлекается на простынь, довольно неуклюже пытаясь разгладить смятые края, — настолько неуклюже, что ситуация лишь становится ещё более неловкой. Потому что Исак, чёрт возьми, и правда чуть не сказал вслух «Это плохая идея», и такие категоричные заявление не очень-то вписываются в выбранную им модель поведения «тонкого психологического подхода к вероятным проблемам».

— Это хорошо, — сбивчиво говорит Исак и наклоняется ещё ниже, разглаживая ткань по направлению к середине постели. Не достаёт самую малость, пытается ещё пару раз и с раздражённым фырканьем выпрямляется, упирая руки в бока. Эвен смотрит на него, ухмыляется и без особого труда достаёт до проблемного места со своей стороны. И выглядит при этом настолько засранцем, что Исаку хочется залепить ему в лицо подушкой. — Даже не думай, — предупреждает он и для верности грозит пальцем. — Никаких шуточек про мой рост.

Эвен смеётся, ловит его за руку и тянет на себя. Завязывается шуточная борьба за равновесие, в которой Исак безбожно проигрывает в виду меньшего пространства для манёвров, и они валятся на постель — неуклюже, сбивая только-только разглаженную простынь складками. А следом с грохотом валится на пол лампа, которую Исак зацепил ногой в полёте, и грохот сменяется звоном осколков и полузадушенным скрипом постели, слегка истеричными смешками — щекотать в такой ситуации подло! — и шумным дыханием, пока Исак и Эвен в своей непрекращающейся возне пытаются то ли расцепить руки и ноги, то ли сцепиться с наибольшим комфортом.

Когда открывается дверь, Исак даже головы не поворачивает: длинная шея Эвена с этим невероятно сексуальным кадыком маячит так близко, что невозможно удержаться, и он прихватывает кожу зубами под самым подбородком, срывая с губ Эвена глухой вздох и ещё один нервный смешок.

— Исак, — зовёт он, вплетая пальцы в его взлохмаченные волосы, и пытается слегка отстранить от себя. Исак протестующе мычит и кусает снова, у самой ямочки за острой скулой. Кожа здесь чуть солоноватая на вкус, но и только. А в самый первый раз горчила и пахла «морским бризом».

От двери раздаётся тактичное покашливание, и Исак, наконец, со стоном утыкается в изгиб шеи и плеча, вдыхая исходящий от Эвена едва уловимый запах своего шампуня.

— Чего тебе, Эскиль? — спрашивает он, не глядя. Эвен успокаивающе поглаживает его по виску.

Эскиль, получив негласное разрешение говорить, — будто он когда-либо в нём нуждался, боже, — едва слышно присвистывает, должно быть, оценив степень разгрома. Исаку почти стыдно, но ключевое слово здесь «почти». Он, чёрт возьми, имеет право громить свою комнату так, как пожелает, пока убирает следы погрома самостоятельно.

— Я слышал какой-то шум, — сообщает Эскиль таким голосом, что Исаку невероятно сильно хочется пошутить про нобелевскую премию. Но пальцы Эвена всё ещё невесомо касаются его лица, и это несколько примиряет его с действительностью.

— Это трещит по швам моя личная жизнь, — мрачно сообщает он, рывком сев на постели. Эвен остаётся валяться где-то позади, и его рука теперь лениво теребит край футболки.

Эскиль как-то подозрительно оживляется, и прежде, чем Исак успевает пожалеть о сказанном, карма возвращает ему с избытком:

— Если вам нужно наложить свежие швы, у меня есть несколько крайне занимательных пособий…

Подушка, ещё недавно лишь чудом не прилетевшая в Эвена, одним метким броском прилетает в лицо Эскилю, и тот поспешно ныряет обратно за дверь.

— … и вы могли бы слегка разнообразить вашу… — доносится уже из-за двери.

— Эскиль! — предупреждающе кричит Исак. Ненадолго повисает напряжённая тишина, потом Эскиль заливается смехом и слышатся его удаляющиеся шаги.

— Свихнуться можно, — страдальчески стонет Исак, заваливаясь обратно на постель, прямо в руки посмеивающегося Эвена. Косится на него раздражённо и пихает в плечо: — Весело тебе?

— О да, — кивает он не столько издевательски, сколько игриво. — Твой друг подбросил мне парочку занимательных идей.

— Что? — с подозрением спрашивает Исак, уставившись на него. Эвен щурится и пожимает плечами, но задорная улыбка выдаёт его с головой. — Что? — с нажимом повторяет Исак и щипает его за бок.

— Просто подумал, как горячо ты выглядел бы верхом на мне, — прямо говорит Эвен и приподнимает бровь, мол, «что ты на это скажешь?».

Исак планирует столкнуть его с постели, но воображение внезапно подкидывает несколько особенно ярких картинок, и он зависает на добрый десяток секунд, просто пялясь на Эвена неверящим заинтересованным взглядом. Потому что серьёзно, они вместе всего ничего, и всё, что мало-мальски отклоняется от уже изученного сценария действий, действительно заводит Исака. Эвен понятия не имеет, с кем связался.

Виной ли тому тот факт, что Исак реально немного сучка, и не имеет смысла отрицать это, или же он просто заражается исходящей от Эвена «я-хочу-подразнить-тебя»-атмосферой, но в конце-концов Исак лишь многозначительно хмыкает и садится, намереваясь убрать разлетевшиеся по всей комнате осколки лампы.

— Что? — не понимает Эвен. — Что это за «хм» такое?

Исак пожимает плечами и свешивается с кровати в поисках тапочек, потому что ступать на усеянный осколками пол — дерьмовая идея. Тапочек, конечно же, в зоне доступа не оказывается: они валяются у самой стены, в полутора метрах от кровати, и Исак уже готов рискнуть и пробежаться до них по чистым на вид участкам пола, когда Эвен наваливается со спины и опрокидывает его на постель. Исак дёргается, пытаясь высвободиться, но Эвен ловко перехватывает его запястья и прижимает к подушке, и его лицо оказывается так близко, что Исак чувствует прерывистое дыхание на своих губах.

И блять, это просто ненормально — настолько сходить с ума от одного только прикосновения, от одного только взгляда в свою сторону. Исак словно озабоченный пятнадцатилетний подросток, и тот факт, что ему вообще-то уже семнадцать, ни капли не спасает положение. Потому что он всё ещё подросток, да к тому же влюблённый до одури, и это охренеть как мешает ему вести себя по-взрослому и ставить нужды Эвена выше своих желаний. Хотя бы сейчас, в этот и без того непростой для них обоих период.

Исак чувствует себя полным ничтожеством, безвольным и ненадёжным. Они вместе сейчас, в эту минуту, но через месяц или два Эвен разочаруется в нём и скажет, что зря доверился, и Исак не представляет, как сможет заставить себя дышать и дальше, когда Эвен уйдёт. Он проигрывает в своей же игре, понимает это, но это так тяжело — не загадывать на будущее, когда и настоящее невероятно хрупкое и ранимое, и любой неверный шаг может стать началом конца. В моменты, когда в голову закрадываются сомнения, Исак почти ненавидит себя — за эту слабость, за то, что смеет не верить в Эвена, открывшегося ему несмотря на все свои страхи и то, что они практически потеряли друг друга.

«Ты не один», — сказал Исак тогда, но правда в том, что ему невероятно сильно хочется хотя бы раз услышать то же самое, убедиться, что он всё делает правильно.

— Эй, — зовёт его Эвен, и во взгляде его ни тени прежней игривости. Он обнимает лицо Исака ладонями и заглядывает ему в глаза. — Всё в порядке?

Исак мысленно ругает себя за то, что дал слабину, делает едва заметный вдох и улыбается Эвену:

— Конечно, — и сразу , без перехода добавляет: — Что будем делать с осколками?

Эвен молчит долго. Молчит и смотрит — непривычно серьёзно и внимательно, будто ищет что-то в ответном взгляде. Исак нервно моргает, облизывает сухие губы, но покорно ждёт, пока Эвен найдёт это «что-то», чем бы оно ни являлось. Напряжение между ними сгущается и становится почти физически ощутимым, но это отнюдь не то сексуальное напряжение, что искрит между ними буквально двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Это нечто другое, что Исаку совсем не нравится и что, вероятно, совсем скоро станет неотъемлемой частью их отношений, если он не перестанет вести себя как полный придурок.

— Ты всё ещё просто ужасный врун, ты в курсе? — наконец, спрашивает Эвен, и уголки его губ слегка приподнимаются. Это даже не улыбка, лишь намёк на неё, но тугой ком в груди Исака ослабевает, и становится легче дышать. Эвен осторожно гладит его щёки большими пальцами и не даёт отвести взгляд. — Ты ведь знаешь, что можешь рассказать мне?

Исак коротко кивает, но не может выдавить из себя ни слова, и между ними вновь повисает молчание. Эвен бросает короткий взгляд в сторону тумбочки, улыбается чему-то, и вновь смотрит на Исака, прижимается лбом к его лбу.

— Следующие три минуты, — начинает он, и Исак невольно тихо смеётся в ответ, перебивая, потому что это запрещённый приём — использовать его же трюки. Эвен пережидает эту вспышку, коротко целует его в губы и повторяет: — Следующие три минуты мы будем говорить о том, что тревожит тебя, и ты не можешь нарушать правила.

Исак глубоко вздыхает, нервно кусает губы. Он не смог бы соврать Эвену, даже если бы захотел, и дело вовсе не в правилах. В их случае любая недомолвка подобна неразорвавшейся бомбе: с виду безопасна, но стоит зацепить её ненароком, и рванёт так, что не уцелеет никто.

— Исак? — терпеливо зовёт Эвен.

И это ещё один запрещённый приём, потому что Эвен действительно очень редко называет его по имени. Чаще всего — когда кончает. Исак гонит эту ассоциацию прочь и силится сосредоточиться на разговоре, потому что это действительно важно — учиться быть откровенными. Исак хочет, чтобы Эвен верил ему, а любое доверие нужно заслужить. В том числе и своей собственной откровенностью.

— Я не хочу разочаровать тебя, — выпаливает Исак на одном дыхании. Он намеренно избегает слова «боюсь», потому что Эвен и со своими-то страхами справляется с трудом, и нельзя вешать на него чужие. Исак сильный, он разберётся с этим самостоятельно. Должен разобраться.

Эвен недоверчиво хмурится, должно быть, не понимая, о чём речь. Ну конечно он не понимает, ведь Исак толком ничего и не объяснил. И он пробует снова.

— Хочу, чтобы ты верил в меня, — перефразирует он неуверенно, пробегаясь кончиками пальцев по бокам Эвена. Лежать под ним невероятно уютно, и чувство защищённости придаёт ему смелости. Как же ему хочется, чтобы Эвен чувствовал себя точно так же рядом с ним. — Всегда. Верил, что я справлюсь. Даже если будет казаться, что это не так.

— Я верю, — говорит Эвен, не задумываясь, и снова целует — так нежно и чувственно, что у Исака перехватывает дыхание. — Я же здесь, с тобой.

— Хорошо, — осторожно кивает Исак.

Три минуты подходят к концу, но он успевает сделать самое главное: обнимает Эвена крепко, так, будто в любой момент готов спрятать его от целого мира в своих руках, — не особенно длинных, как показал опыт, но всё же достаточно надёжных. Эвен шевелится и перекатывается на спину, не размыкая объятий, и Исак оказывается сверху, и это выглядит так, будто Эвен читает его мысли и говорит: «Видишь, ты сейчас между мной и всем миром, ты можешь всё, я верю в это».

Но в реальности Эвен говорит совсем другое:

— Так что там было за «хм» такое?

Исак издаёт несчастный стон, понимая, что сходит с ума по совершенно бестактному придурку, который только что испортил своим пошлым намёком такой шикарный момент. Вот только жалеть себя отчего-то не получается. Потому что этот бестактный придурок — самое лучшее, что случилось с ним за всю его короткую жизнь, и Исак не собирается это терять.


	4. Среда, 21:40.

На кухне у Эммы форменный бардак. Исак окидывает критичным взглядом сваленную в мойке грязную посуду, украшающую стол вереницу перемазанных в губной помаде стаканов, пустые упаковки из-под чипсов и парочку бессознательных тел в углу и радуется, что вечеринка не у него. Он проталкивается к холодильнику, до отказа набитому пивом, вытаскивает пару банок, медлит и запихивает одну обратно. Потом представляет, каким взглядом посмотрит на него Эвен, едва оценив скудность добычи, и со вздохом достаёт банку обратно.

— Ну, от одной ведь ничего не будет, — неуверенно бормочет Исак себе под нос. Он совершенно точно помнит, что на «неоновой» вечеринке Эвен выпил как минимум полторы банки прежде, чем Соня намекнула ему, что пора притормозить. А ещё Исаку совершенно не хочется становиться похожим на неё, и он пока не уверен, как провести эту тонкую грань между заботой о здоровье Эвена и контролем над ним.

«Тело» слева от него издаёт невнятный булькающий звук, и Исак поспешно ретируется, ловко перешагивая через вытянутые на полу длинные ноги в расшнурованных кедах. После глухой тишины кухни музыка зала практически оглушает, и Исак, немного дезориентированный, тормозит на пороге, вглядываясь в постоянно находящуюся в движении толпу в поисках одного-единственного человека.

Эвен привстаёт с дивана и коротко машет ему рукой. Исак замечает с ним Юнаса и остальных ребят, украдкой выдыхает облегчённо и лезет напролом через толпу, крепко прижимая к груди ледяные банки, — от них мороз по коже даже через два слоя ткани, и кончики пальцев теряют чувствительность. Чей-то локоть вскользь впивается под ребро, Исак недовольно шипит и на рефлексе уворачивается от активно жестикулирующей смутно знакомой блондинки. Эвен смеётся над его неловкими попытками добраться до дивана без происшествий — смеётся беззвучно, заглушённый играющей музыкой, но Исак всё равно улыбается в ответ. Это тоже рефлекс — с самой первой встречи он. Потому что невозможно оставаться недовольным жизнью, когда Эвен счастлив.

— Тебя только за смертью посылать, — ворчит Юнас, когда толпа наконец-то выплёвывает Исака прямиком к дивану.

Эвен двигается, освобождая место подле себя, и Исак падает рядом, привычно и уютно вжимаясь к нему под бок, прямо в раскрытые объятия. Юнас морщится — не всерьёз, конечно, — и прикладывается к своей банке, делая несколько крупных глотков. Исак даже не задумывается над тем, что делает: просто открывает одну из банок и отдаёт её Эвену, чем заслуживает удивлённый взгляд от него и насмешливо-издевательские — от ребят.

— Что? — он замирает, подцепив кольцо на своей банке, — как с гранатой в руке: одно неосторожное слово — и выдернет чеку. Эвен рядом смеётся и спешно глушит смех в первом глотке пива.

— Вы такие сладкие, что аж зубы сводит, — говорит Юнас так, будто это всё объясняет.

Исак не понимает ровным счётом ничего и, пожав плечами, дёргает за кольцо. Пиво шипит и пенится, в нос ударяет горьковатый хмельной запах, а ладонь обдаёт остывающим холодом, и Исак пьёт жадно, в несколько глотков осушая банку на треть. Он даже вкус не чувствует — только освежающую прохладу на языке.

Магнус присвистывает и советует либо поумерить аппетит, либо забронировать себе диван возле холодильника. А Исак вспоминает о двух растянувшихся на кухне очень нетрезвых, а может, и обкуренных телах, и его накрывает пьяным весельем: он смеётся, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Эвена. Магнус тянется к нему через хихикающего Юнаса и слегка обкуренного, а потому совершенно не в теме происходящего Махди, и пытается отобрать пиво, но Исак ловко уворачивается и делает ещё несколько глотков, пока Магнус не додумался встать с дивана. Эвен наблюдает за их вознёй с ленивой грацией хищника, развалившегося в тени раскидистого дерева в жаркий летний день, и лишь снисходительно приподнимает брови, когда Исак, подвергнувшись жестокой пытке щекоткой, ищет у него спасения.

— Предатель! — возмущается Исак, с трудом перекрикивая музыку, и подрывается с места, в который раз уворачиваясь от цепких рук Магнуса. Эвен смеётся и опрокидывает в себя остатки пива, отставляет пустую банку на стол и расслабленно откидывается назад. Его длинные жилистые руки мягко обнимают спинку дивана и подлокотник, пальцы лениво скользят по чуть загрубевшей обивке, и, чёрт возьми, больше всего на свете Исак сейчас желает оказаться на месте этого грёбаного дивана. Ну, или на Эвене.

Второй вариант ему нравится даже больше, и к тому моменту, как на язык попадают последние горькие капли, десятки посторонних глаз уже не кажутся Исаку достаточно веской причиной держать себя в руках. Разве что в руках Эвена. О да, в них он мог бы провести целую вечность и ещё немного. Исак ловко разворачивает приставучего Магнуса прямиком к какой-то танцующей девчонке и твёрдо намеревается свершить задуманное, когда мимо дивана проходит какой-то парень и, что-то сказав Эвену и ребятам, оставляет на столе перед ними несколько наполненных до краёв стаканов.

И это как будто кто-то переключает канал на телевизоре, в который Исак пялился последние пять минут, и вместо отменного, мать его, порно вдруг начинают показывать прогноз погоды. Исак как наяву слышит занудный голос ведущего — «Вечером облачно и без осадков, местами сильный ветер и дождь» — и предчувствует грозу. Он не может этого объяснить, но когда один из стаканов забирает какая-то девица в возмутительно короткой юбке, а ко второму тянется Эвен, что-то будто подталкивает Исака в спину.

Они соприкасаются руками над стаканом, и Эвен вопросительно вздёргивает бровь.

— Прости, — с совершенно невинным видом выдает Исак. — Хочу пить. Пойду, поищу что-нибудь.

Он разворачивается, мысленно считает секунды, и на третьей Эвен удерживает его за запястье. Исак оглядывается и видит протянутый стакан. Ему даже становится немного неловко, ведь он действительно паршивый врун, и Эвен стопроцентно видит его хреновый план «контролировать количество алкоголя» насквозь. Но Эвен ничего не говорит, и Исак, велев своей совести заткнуться, осушает стакан залпом, слегка морщась от странного привкуса — что-то мускатное, как будто толчёные орехи растворили в чистом спирте.

Проходит секунда, две, и горло буквально обдаёт обжигающей волной. Исак задушено хрипит и оглядывается в панике в поисках того, чем можно было бы запить эту дрянь. Эвен обеспокоенно приподнимается, но Исак, наконец, включает пьяные мозги обратно и, выдрав из рук Юнаса банку с пивом, делает несколько жадных глотков.

— Дружище, — осуждающе тянет Юнас, потому что эта банка последняя.

Исаку плевать, он принесёт ещё десяток, если потребуется. Главное, что охлаждённое горло больше не пышет жаром, и нет ощущения, что оно выгорает изнутри будто после выпитого стакана лавы.

— Ну и крепкая же дрянь, — выдаёт Исак хриплым, каким-то совсем не своим голосом.

Он делает ещё несколько глотков и только после этого возвращает банку Юнасу, напуская на себя максимально виноватый вид. Юнас лишь качает головой и вскользь вытирает горлышко рукавом свитера. Исак складывает руки в молитвенном жесте и кланяется ему в знак признательности за его невиданную щедрость, ребята заходятся смехом, а Эвен, весь напряжённый и натянутый, расслабляется на глазах: плечи его слегка опускаются, пальцы больше не впиваются в подлокотник дивана. Исаку должно быть жаль, что он так напугал Эвена, но вместо сожаления он чувствует лишь беспричинное счастье. И совсем немного — вину за этот чёртов стакан. С другой стороны, он определённо не хотел бы, чтобы Эвен пил эту дрянь, чем бы она ни была: на вкус она как дерьмо.

— Мы отойдём, — роняет Исак ребятам и тянет Эвена за руку, вынуждая подняться с дивана. — И принесём ещё пива, — добавляет он. — Юнас?

Тот, не отрываясь от банки, показывает два пальца, и Исак в ответ демонстрирует один большой – «заказ принят». А после — утягивает Эвена за собой вглубь толпы, переплетая свои пальцы с его так крепко, что почти до боли.

И без того нечёткие лица людей вокруг странно смазываются, от музыки звенит в ушах, и кружится голова. Исака отчётливо ведёт. Не понять только, от выпитого или от Эвена, и он оглядывается назад, ищет его взглядом, чтобы узнать наверняка. И врезается грудью в чьё-то плечо — так резко, что из лёгких на мгновение вышибает воздух.

Исак тормозит, чувствует, как Эвен впечатывается в его спину и придерживает под локоть. Вдохнуть не получается, в груди больно, а во рту – странный мерзкий привкус, и к горлу подкатывает тошнота. Исак выпускает руку Эвена и бросается туда, где, как ему кажется, находилась ванна. Перед глазами всё рябит и дёргается, и от этого мутит ещё сильнее, он продирается сквозь толпу, пихаясь локтями, бьёт ладонями по запертой двери и едва не падает — колени подкашиваются, становится так дерьмово, как он не чувствовал себя ни на одной вечеринке ни разу за свою свою жизнь, как много бы не пил и не курил.

Исак больше не ищет Эвена, даже не пытается сообразить, где оставил его. Внутри всё судорожно сжимается, и он, зажав рот ладонью, кидается на кухню, молится мысленно, чтобы успеть и не опозориться перед целой кучей народу. На кухне спотыкается о чьи-то ноги, но чудом удерживает равновесие, и практически виснет на высокой раковине, содрогаясь в приступах тошноты. Его выворачивает прямо на сваленную кучей грязную посуду, и на задворках сознания мелькает мысль, что Эмма будет в ярости.

А потом меж лопаток ложится тёплая ладонь, гладит круговыми движениями, Исак слышит знакомый голос, но не разбирает слов. И он позволяет себе забыться, отпускает всё это дерьмо. Его выворачивает снова и снова — трёмя выпитыми банками пива, каким-то коктейлем, съеденными вместо закуски снеками и, разумеется, тем грёбаным пойлом из злополучного стакана. Исак почти плачет — не осознанно, конечно, просто глаза слезятся, — но ему всё равно дико стыдно за то, что Эвен видит его таким. Стыдно — и вместе с тем его присутствие успокаивает, дарит чувство защищённости. Под конец горло дерёт словно наждачкой, и дышать получается только ртом, и Исак чувствует себя так унизительно мерзко, когда кто-то ломится на кухню и убирается восвояси, нарвавшись на злого Эвена.

Когда блевать становится попросту нечем, Исак пытается дотянуться дрожащими пальцами до крана с холодной водой, но чувствует, что ещё чуть-чуть — и просто свалится на пол, если срочно не вцепится рукой обратно в раковину. Эвен открывает ему воду и помогает умыться, прижимается сзади, помогая устоять на ногах, пытается заглянуть в глаза, но Исак стыдливо отводит взгляд. Ему хочется домой, лечь на кровать, завернуться в одеяло с головой и не вылезать из этого защитного кокона недельку-другую, но сначала — в душ, потому что отвратительный запах блевотины, кажется, впитался даже в одежду.

Эвен закрывает воду, и они ещё немного стоят в полной тишине. Исак тяжело дышит, сжимает края раковины до побелевших костяшек и ждёт, накроет ли вторым приступом или можно рискнуть расслабиться. А Эвен просто молчит и осторожно гладит его по влажному виску, не отступая ни на шаг. Наконец, Исак глубоко вдыхает, ослабляет цепкую хватку пальцев, откидывается спиной на грудь Эвена в поисках опоры, и находит её, чувствуя, как его руки подхватывают под бок и локоть.

— Ты как? — тихо спрашивает Эвен.

Это не так уж и сложно — выдавить из себя простое «В порядке», но горло болит, и вместо ответа изо рта Исака вырывается невнятный хриплый звук. Он прокашливается и пробует снова, но в конце-концов просто кивает, надеясь, что Эвен поймёт.

Тот понимает.

— Домой? — снова спрашивает он.

И Исак кивает ещё раз, а после позволяет усадить себя на стул и покорно ждёт, пока Эвен сходит к друзьям и заберёт их вещи. Он чувствует слабость во всём теле и не представляет, как заставить себя сделать хоть пару шагов. Думает о том, что стоит вызвать такси, но понимает, что в машине может стать ещё хуже, и обречённо стонет, пряча лицо в ладонях.

Именно поэтому когда Эвен возвращается и с порога сообщает, что одолжил велосипед Юнаса, Исак готов боготворить их обоих. Он так и говорит Эвену, пока неловко пропихивает руки в рукава куртки, и практически виснет на нём всю дорогу до улицы, словив по пути сочувствующие взгляды друзей. Эвен лишь смеётся в ответ и обнимает крепче, прикрывая собой от излишне увлечённых танцами парочек.

— Не делай так больше, — говорит он уже на улице. Исак хмурится и недоумевающе смотрит в ответ. Он ничерта не соображает сейчас. Эвен закатывает глаза и объясняет для особо пьяных: — С алкоголем. В следующий раз просто скажи мне. Ты чертовски меня напугал, ты в курсе?

— Ладно, — хрипло выдавливает из себя Исак и тут же жалеет об этом. Голос не слушается, в горле перекатывается песок.

— Боже, — фыркает Эвен. — Разговоры сегодня для тебя под запретом.

Исак спотыкается о бордюр. В его мыслях проносится недавнее: «Собираешься быть тем, кто решает, что для меня хорошо, а что плохо?» и улыбка напрашивается сама собой. Исак прячет её, уткнувшись в шею Эвена, вдыхая запах его кожи, и чувствует себя до безумия счастливым в этот момент. Счастливым — и идиотом, потому что понимает вдруг, что мог просто вылить этот грёбаный стакан под шумок, а не пить до дна налитую туда неведомую хрень. Но счастливым определённо больше.


End file.
